It has been observed that health care fraud is a growing problem. Specifically, fraudulent entities can be created, and substantial numbers of claims can be submitted by such entities. Upon receiving one or more initial payments, such entities can quickly cease operations, substantially before current fraud detection methods are capable of determining that the submitted claims are fraudulent. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.